


Don't look too close...

by Samayla



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samayla/pseuds/Samayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's fallen, and he can't get up.<br/>He doesn't want to look too closely into exactly why...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't look too close...

He had tripped. It should have been no big deal. But he had tripped and fallen on his face, and he couldn’t bring himself to get back up again. It was certainly not near as bad as that time he’d been shot on that hunt with Dad. Not as bad as any of the tussles he and Sammy had gotten into over the years. And Lord knew (thank you, Missouri, for that infectious little turn of phrase) it wasn’t even in the same league as the time those hellhounds had dragged him into the Pit.

No. He should have gotten right back up again. But he didn’t.

An ant crawled across the ground before his nose, picking its way busily through the dirt and dewy blades of grass, and still he didn’t get up. A second ant followed path laid by the first. Busy, busy, always work to be done. The ants passed out of sight under a leaf, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

He laid there and stared at the grass and thought about nothing. In particular, he didn’t think about what it meant that he couldn’t make himself get back up. Those thoughts were big and scary and made things go bump in the night. He rolled over to look at the sky in an effort to hold such thoughts at bay. Surely there was no room for scary thoughts in such a brilliantly blue sky. And yet…

No. He would not think.

A bird passed across his field of vision, temporarily casting a shadow across his eyes as it fluttered lightly into its nest. There were some days…

Damn it.

He rolled back over and shoved his face into the thick grass, breathing in a lungful of the sweet scent of life and growth. He’d thought maybe he could have just laid here forever, thinking of nothing, but how could that plan work when everything here made him want to think of those things? At least, when he was hunting, he wasn’t thinking.

With one last deep breath expelled on a curse, Dean pushed himself to his feet.


End file.
